Ce cœur humain qui bat en moi
by Sesshy's wife
Summary: Introspection de l’araignée mégalomane qui réfléchit beaucoup pour échafauder moult plans plus diaboliques et lâches les uns que les autres, c’est bien connu. Mais, parfois, il aimerait ne plus penser du tout. Parce qu’un cœur humain bat toujours en lui..


**Titre :** Ce cœur humain qui bat en moi

**Autrice :** Sesshy-girl (aka Sesshy's wife)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Inu-Yasha_ ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Rumiko Takahashi. Bon à part Sesshômaru, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. n.n

**Résumé :** Introspection de l'araignée mégalomane. Naraku réfléchit beaucoup pour échafauder moult plans plus diaboliques et lâches les uns que les autres, c'est bien connu. Mais, parfois, il aimerait ne plus penser du tout. Parce qu'un cœur humain bat toujours en lui . . .

**Couple :** Onigumo/Kikyô, mais serait-ce très différent d'un Naraku/Kikyô ? Car même si c'est le cœur d'Onigumo qui a des sentiments pour la miko, ce cœur est bel et bien présent en Naraku qui en ressent les effets . . .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**Ce cœur humain qui bat en moi**

_Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher . . . Pourquoi ?_

Naraku s'était posé cette question une bonne vingtaine de fois sans pour autant trouver de réponse qui le satisfasse un tant soit peu. Il ne comprenait pas, et cela avait le don de lui taper sur le système. Parce qu'il aimait tout manipuler, tout contrôler et tout gérer à sa guise. Et ne pas comprendre n'était pas vraiment, pas du tout même, compris dans ses domaines de prédilection.

Oui, pour le cinquième jour consécutif, le hanyô avait quitté l'enceinte protectrice du kekkaï de son château. Et maintenant, il était de nouveau dissimulé parmi les buissons et les arbres, à proximité d'un petit village humain où se réfugiaient blessés de guerres et déserteurs.

Mais il n'avait cure de ces humains aussi insignifiants à ses yeux que des fourmis pour un éléphant. Non, seule une personne bien précise focalisait à elle seule toute son attention. Celle qui soignait et s'occupait de ces humains. Une miko qui avait autrefois été humaine. Une femme qu'il avait précipité dans la mort par ses manigances. Un être qui avait été ressuscité et dont le corps était désormais fait d'argile, de cendres et d'ossements. Une âme qui n'était plus qu'un fantôme du passé.

Il avait éprouvé du désir pour cette femme . . . Tellement de désir que parfois il en frissonnait encore alors qu'il y repensait. _Non !_ Non ce n'était pas lui qui éprouvait du désir pour la miko défunte, mais Onigumo !

Onigumo, ce bandit, trahi par les siens, horriblement brûlé, mutilé et complètement immobilisé. Cet être infâme qui n'était que désir, convoitise et corruption. Cet humain dont Kikyô s'était occupée durant une très longue période, sans poser de questions, sans rien lui demander en retour. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il aurait pu un jour lui donner quoi que ce soit vu l'état dans lequel il était . . .

Oui, Onigumo, au fil des jours, s'était mis à désirer Kikyô d'une force sans commune. Mais voilà, lui était cloué dans sa caverne alors qu'elle était libre de se rendre au-dehors comme bon lui semblait. Et, à chaque fois, elle allait rejoindre un hanyô pour qui son cœur avait commencé à battre. Inu-Yasha.

Comment avait-il pu avoir vent de son existence alors que Kikyô n'avait jamais parlé de lui ? Tout simplement parce qu'il les avait entendus discuter devant l'entrée de la caverne, de _sa_ caverne, de _leur_ caverne à lui et à Kikyô, alors qu'il l'avait déposée. Au ton de leur voix, il avait compris. Et lorsqu'il avait entraperçu le hanyô, mélange subtil d'argent et de pourpre, alors que ce dernier rebroussait chemin, son cœur s'était mis à bouillir de haine. Et il n'avait cessé de ruminer de sombres pensées.

Jusqu'à ce que des centaines de youkaï, attirés par la haine qu'il dégageait, ne viennent le voir et qu'il conclue un marché avec eux : ils pouvaient dévorer son corps et prendre son âme mais, en échange, Kikyô devait lui appartenir.

Onigumo pensait alors avoir fait un pacte tout à son avantage : il récupérait un nouveau corps capable de se mouvoir et de faire que Kikyô soit sienne, mais aussi la puissance des youkaï avec lesquels il aurait fusionné. Oui, il aurait dû être pleinement gagnant.

A cette pensée, Naraku sourit. Non, rien ne s'était passé comme Onigumo l'avait voulu. Il avait effectivement eu un nouveau corps et un pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir un jour, mais à peine tout cela acquis, son âme avait été emprisonnée par celles des youkaï. Leur haine pour la miko avait nettement pris le dessus sur son désir pour elle.

Il avait piégé Inu-Yasha et Kikyô, comme il l'avait souhaité, faisant naître la haine entre eux. Et il avait tué la miko. Pas de ses propres mains, de façon indirecte, mais il s'était vu la blesser . . . Et son piège avait poussé la jeune femme à suivre le hanyô dans la mort après l'avoir scellé, emportant avec elle le Shikon no Tama. Alors qu'elle aurait dû la lui donner et se tourner vers lui qui aurait pu la consoler et la combler, lui qui lui aurait offert une nouvelle vie avec son pouvoir illimité . . .

Mais non, rien ne s'était passé comme cela aurait dû. Et l'âme d'Onigumo avait fini par être complètement dominée et enfermée au fin fond de son être. Naraku avait alors réellement vu le jour. Et il avait pris sa nouvelle vie en main.

Vie qui se résumait à narguer Inu-Yasha, Sesshômaru et Kôga, à les pousser à le traquer alors qu'il semait d'embûches avec des plans tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres la route tortueuse qui menait jusqu'à lui. A collecter tous les Shikon no kakera no Tama également. Et à espionner Kikyô de loin.

S'il était plutôt fier de la manière dont il se débrouillait dans les deux premiers domaines, il avait un profond dégoût pour le troisième. Pour ce qu'il faisait, pour les sentiments d'Onigumo qui arrivaient à filtrer de la prison de chair où il était enfermé.

Sentiments qui l'avaient affaibli. Il avait déjà maintes fois essayé de tuer Kikyô pour s'en débarrasser, mais à chaque fois les parcelles restantes de l'âme d'Onigumo en lui l'avaient arrêté. Et il n'avait pu mettre ses projets à exécution.

C'est pourquoi il avait fait en sorte de se débarrasser du cœur et de l'âme d'Onigumo, pour perdre sa seule faiblesse. Et aussi dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait peut-être tuer Inu-Yasha, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire . . .

Et de là était né cet 'homme' sans visage, sans nom, sans mémoire, sans passé. La seule chose qu'il lui avait laissée était la cicatrice en forme d'araignée sur son dos. Ainsi qu'un puissant pouvoir de régénération, tant que son 'cœur' n'était pas touché.

Mais cet 'état' n'avait duré qu'un temps. Il avait fini par trouver un visage après en avoir essayé une multitude, puis un nom, emprunté au bonze qui lui avait si gentiment 'prêté' son visage, et enfin sa mémoire et son passé. Ainsi que son désir irrépressible pour Kikyô et sa haine pour Inu-Yasha.

Par mesure de précaution, Naraku l'avait fait suivre par Kagura. Même s'il n'avait plus entièrement confiance en la sorcière du vent depuis sa tentative d'émancipation, ratée soit, mais tentative tout de même. Enfin il ne l'avait jamais eu de toute façon. La seule personne en qui il avait totalement confiance, c'était en lui-même et uniquement lui.

Il lui avait aussi ordonné de signaler sa position à Inu-Yasha. Pourquoi ? Peut-être avait-il le désir secret qu'il le tue et ainsi avoir le champ libre pour exécuter en toute tranquillité ses projets.

Oui peut-être que cela avait été l'intention à laquelle il croyait . . . Mais, et si il y avait une autre raison ? Si ce n'était pas Naraku qui en avait décidé ainsi, mais Onigumo ? Impossible ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, le hanyô n'avait-il pas rejeté le bandit pour ne plus avoir de faiblesse ? Enfin c'était ce qu'il avait dit. Mais en vérité, l'humain avait voulu sortir de lui-même, commençant à se débattre en ce corps hybride. Il avait, d'une certaine façon, poussé Naraku à l'expulser.

Il avait voulu être à nouveau libre. Seulement, il ne s'en était pas souvenu. Il avait perdu la mémoire de son passé en tant que bandit, mais aussi celle qui concernait les capacités du hanyô. C'était pour ça que Naraku avait pu le réabsorber avec tant de facilité alors que Musô croyait l'avoir vaincu.

Pourquoi avait-il de nouveau cherché à l'intégrer en lui alors qu'il avait tout fait pour l'en expulser ? Parce qu'il avait compris l'inutilité de la chose alors qu'il avait fait face à Kikyô. S'étant débarrassé de partie humaine, il avait cru en sa capacité de la tuer. Il avait vu la surprise et la douleur se peindre sur son visage alors qu'il avait attrapé puis serré avec force son cou dans sa main. Il était certain qu'à cet instant, elle avait dû éprouver de la peur.

Enfin il se raccrochait à cet espoir. _Nani ?_ Se raccrocher ? Lui, Naraku ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de choses. C'était trop . . . humain . . .

Mais quoi qu'il en était, il avait dû battre en retraite devant la miko ce jour-là. Parce que les sentiments d'Onigumo étaient toujours présents en lui, malgré leur 'séparation des corps'. Parce qu'il avait compris qu'en se débarrassant d'Onigumo, il avait perdu quelque chose d'important et de vital. Quelque chose qui l'affaiblissait plutôt que de le renforcer.

Nani ? Battre en retraite, lui ? Non, ce n'était qu'un repli provisoire. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Oui, parce qu'un jour, il réussirait à annihiler cette faiblesse. Sa seule faiblesse.

Mais en attendant, il devait se résoudre à subir les pulsions d'Onigumo sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il avait beau essayer de résister, il finissait toujours par se rendre, victime malgré lui, malgré sa volonté de vaincre les sentiments et les désirs d'un simple humain, d'un simple bandit, d'une âme souillée.

Alors, pour s'inciter à penser à autre chose, il tentait de se persuader qu'il était là en mission d'espionnage : surveiller la miko. Parce que pour vaincre ses ennemis plus facilement, il fallait d'abord bien les connaître. C'était la clé de la réussite. Parce qu'à trop sous-estimer certaines personnes, on se retrouvait parfois avec de très désagréables surprises. Et ça, Naraku l'avait appris à ses dépends, notamment avec le cas d'Inu-Yasha.

Un mouvement attira soudain son attention. Kikyô s'était arrêtée alors qu'elle étendait le linge qu'elle venait de laver et regardait droit dans sa direction. Un regard froid, sans aucune chaleur, sans aucun sentiment. Sans aucune vie. Un regard que n'animaient que les ombres de la mort.

Le hanyô cessa de respirer un instant sous ce regard pénétrant qui, il en avait l'impression, pouvait le mettre à nu en une seule seconde. Où était passé le sourire de la miko ? Un de ceux qu'elle lui adressait en le nourrissant et en apaisant ses douleurs . . .

Plus qu'agacé, il secoua la tête avec vigueur. Il ne devait pas laisser Onigumo refaire surface de cette façon et veiller à l'enfermer dans sa prison de chair sans espoir pour lui d'en sortir. Mais, depuis qu'il l'avait réabsorbé, il en était incapable. Et la souillure humaine était toujours là, plus importante et plus puissante à chaque fois. Mais réussir à la contenir n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Il avait juste à se forger un corps plus puissant que celui qu'il possédait actuellement.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur la jeune femme brune alors qu'elle se mettait lentement en marche. Naraku resta quelques instants interdit, puis il se rendit compte qu'elle se dirigeait dans sa direction. Son pas était ferme et assuré. Il ne traduisait aucune hésitation, aucune faiblesse apparente. Seulement une froide détermination.

Un instant, il songea à partir. Faire face à Kikyô aujourd'hui n'avait pas été fixé sur son planning de la journée. Non, il devait encore finir de tisser la toile dans laquelle s'emmêlerait inexorablement cet imbécile d'Inu-Yasha, alors qu'il foncerait une nouvelle fois tête baissée dans son piège.

Mais en même temps, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser croire à la miko qu'il la fuyait. Il pouvait bien lui consacrer quelques minutes, malgré son emploi du temps plus que chargé. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Même s'il sentait qu'Onigumo était sans conteste la raison de sa présence ici.

« Je sais que tu es là, Naraku, déclara une voix froide. Inutile de rester caché plus longtemps. »

La miko était finalement arrivée au centre de la minuscule clairière qui faisait face au bosquet dans lequel attendait Naraku. La jeune femme dardait dans sa direction un regard qui aurait éteint dans la demi-seconde l'incendie le plus ardent. Ses prunelles étaient de glace, mais indéchiffrables.

« Mais je ne me cachais pas, Kikyô. Je t'attendais. »

Le hanyô sortit d'entre la végétation. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, il avait troqué sa peau de babouin pour un hakama et un haori beaucoup plus seyants. Son hakama de bonne coupe était d'un bleu marine profond relevé de fines arabesques immaculées. Son haori était de qualité supérieure et d'un blanc pur rehaussé par de fines ciselures céruléennes. Ses longs cheveux noirs offraient d'ailleurs un contraste frappant et attisaient l'éclat inquiétant de ses yeux écarlates.

Encore une des conséquences de l'influence d'Onigumo. Il ne pouvait supporter de venir 'surveiller' deux jours de suite dans les mêmes vêtements. Ne parlons même pas de se montrer à elle avec sa fourrure de babouin . . .

Alors il se faisait violence pour résister à cet excès de coquetterie qui ne le mènerait nulle part. Parce que lui, Naraku, se fichait comme de son premier meurtre de la façon dont il était habillé pour faire face à la miko. Lui, oui, mais pas Onigumo . . .

Il sentit néanmoins une once de contrariété - il ne voulait pas interpréter ça comme de la déception – en réalisant que Kikyô se fichait bien qu'il porte des vêtements différents de la dernière fois. Elle ne l'avait probablement même pas remarqué. Non, en fait ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens. Yeux noisette et morts impassibles contre yeux vermillons et emplis de ruses malsaines.

« Tu m'attendais ? Comme les cinq jours précédents ? Pourquoi donc, Naraku ?

- Comme si j'allais répondre à une question aussi inutile que dérisoire, lui répondit-il avec un petit reniflement de mépris. Mes raisons ne regardent que moi, et uniquement moi. Vois, Kikyô, tu restes à jouer la sainte dans ce misérable village et je me fiche de la raison qui fait que tu y sois. »

Sa réponse n'en était pas vraiment une, et il avait conscience de n'avoir fait que noyer le poisson. Mais un peu de temps supplémentaire n'était pas une éventualité à négliger pour autant. Du temps supplémentaire ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Pour rester un peu plus auprès de Kikyô, ou bien . . .

Rester un peu plus avec Kikyô ? Mais qu'elle était donc cette ineptie ? Tout ce que lui, Naraku, voulait, c'était tuer la miko pour qu'Onigumo le laisse enfin en paix, parce qu'il n'aurait alors plus rien à désirer. Parce que l'humain n'aurait plus aucune raison de résister quand sa seule raison de vivre aurait été détruite. Oui, une fois Kikyô éliminée . . .

« Tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière fois, Naraku. Qu'Onigumo fasse partie intégrante de toi ou que tu l'expulses, tu restes le même. »

Le même ? Qu'est-ce que la miko voulait dire par là ? Il doutait qu'elle veuille simplement parler de son . . . incapacité - oh qu'il haïssait ce mot - à lui faire le moindre mal. Enfin pour l'instant. Oui, son sourire froid et calculateur laissait présager une autre vérité. Une vérité, qui n'était peut-être qu'une énormité de la part de la miko, mais qu'il n'allait néanmoins pas apprécier. Oui, il le sentait.

« Et tu sais pourquoi, Naraku ? continua Kikyô. Tout simplement parce que tu tentes par tous les moyens de te convaincre qu'Onigumo est le seul responsable des sentiments chaotiques qui t'animent. Mais ce que tu oublies, c'est que ce bandit et les youkaï dont tu es l'engeance ont fusionné pour ne faire plus qu'un. Et même leurs sentiments contradictoires ont fini par se mélanger au point de se perdre et de se fondre en un même. L'amour et la haine ont fini par devenir un amour haineux et excessivement jaloux. Tu aimes autant que tu hais. »

La miko ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière alors qu'un rire secouait son corps d'argile, de cendres et d'ossements. Naraku serra les poings alors qu'une colère sans pareille s'emparait lentement de lui, le rongeant de l'intérieur et ne demandant qu'à remonter à la surface. Comme la coulée de lave fini toujours par jaillir du volcan. . . et tout détruire sur son chemin . . .

Lui, aimer Kikyô ? Jamais il ne pourrait cautionner une idée aussi absurde ! Onigumo aimait la miko. Les youkaï qui le formaient la haïssaient du plus profond de leur être. Il était donc complètement impossible que les sentiments d'un misérable humain aient pu contrebalancer ceux de centaines de youkaï ! Impossible ! Improbable ! Impensable ! Ridicule !

Les sentiments d'Onigumo étaient omniprésents en lui maintenant, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais même sous la pire des tortures. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que lui, Naraku, allait également les ressentir. On tombait dans le n'importe quoi là ! Naraku, le hanyô Naraku, était incapable de ce genre de sentiments. Il était incapable de tout sentiment d'ailleurs. Enfin de tout sentiment positif. Les mots 'amour', 'amitié', 'compassion', 'générosité' et autres du même calibre étaient absents de son vocabulaire. Ils avaient tout simplement été remplacés par 'haine', 'sadisme', 'cruauté', 'mégalomanie' . . .

« Oui, tu m'aimes encore, Naraku, cru bon de renchérir Kikyô alors que son rire se calmait enfin. Tu n'arrives pas à oublier ma voix et mon corps . . . Mais tu sais aussi que, comme par le passé, je ne serais jamais à toi. On dit que la chose qu'on est le plus longtemps à désirer c'est celle que l'on ne peut se procurer. C'est aussi valable pour les êtres vivants.

- Sauf que tu n'es pas vivante, Kikyô. Tu ne l'es plus. Tu es morte grâce à l'un de mes plans. Tu n'es maintenant plus qu'un corps fait d'argile, d'ossements et de cendres. Un corps mort pour une âme éteinte. Une aberration de la nature. Quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour. »

Durant un court instant, Naraku eut le plaisir de voir la peine envahir le visage de la miko défunte alors qu'elle entendait ses paroles blessantes. Puis son corps réagit de sa propre initiative et sa main agrippa le cou de Kikyô avant de la repousser brutalement et de la plaquer sans douceur contre un arbre.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la peau d'ivoire de la jeune femme et un frisson parcourut son corps. L'idée de lui faire du mal était tellement excitante, tellement attirante, tellement plaisante . . . Mais une sensation bizarre était également responsable de sa chair de poule. Le hanyô mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la peau de la jeune femme ne dégageait absolument aucune chaleur. Comme son regard. Tout était froid. Comme la Mort . . .

C'est à cet instant que l'âme d'Onigumo lui rappela 'gentiment' sa présence alors qu'il se prenait ce que l'on pourrait appeler une bonne décharge. Immédiatement, il lâcha la jeune femme qui porta instinctivement les mains à son cou. Naraku, quant à lui, empoigna son propre son bras de sa main libre, tentant de calmer les vagues de douleur qui faisaient s'agiter les youkaï présents en lui et déformait la chair de son membre.

_Kuso Onigumo !_ Jusqu'à quand ce misérable humain dont il avait été issu l'empêcherait-il de mettre à bien ses projets ? Il devait vite trouver un moyen de le mettre hors circuit et ce, de façon définitive !

Le ricanement de Kikyô lui fit relever la tête et lâcher son bras douloureux. Même si les élancements allaient en se calmant, la douleur n'en était encore pas moins importante. Mais il ne laisserait pas à la miko le loisir, et surtout le plaisir, de voir que lui aussi pouvait ressentir la douleur.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Naraku. Quelle que soit la puissance que tu pourras acquérir avec le temps, tant que le cœur d'Onigumo battra en toi, tu ne pourras jamais me tuer.

- Je te l'ai également déjà dit, Kikyô, répondit-il. Je ne veux pas te tuer, je veux te briser. » **(1)**

Le temps de se retirer était désormais venu, Naraku l'avait bien compris. C'est pour cette raison qu'il disparaissait déjà entre les arbres et les hauts buissons qui formaient le sous-bois, alors que sa voix grave et calme planait encore dans l'air. Sans attendre de voir la réaction de Kikyô à ses paroles. Il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il imaginait sans difficulté son fin visage impassible ainsi que son âme tourmentée.

Il avait déjà dépassé quantité de chênes bien plus vieux que lui, de frênes frémissants à la moindre petite brise, de bouleaux aux troncs fins, de hêtres imposants, mais il sentait encore sur son dos le regard de la miko brune et il ne pu empêcher un frisson qu'il n'aurait pu définir avec exactitude de lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

_Oui Kikyô . . . Un jour moi, Naraku, je te ferai mienne . . ._

_Et je te briserai !_

* * *

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**oOoOoOoOoO**_

* * *

**(1)** Je pense que vous aurez dû noter le paradoxe entre presque tout le texte et la toute fin à partir de cette dernière réplique de Naraku. Il pense sans cesse à la tuer, puis avoue ne pas vouloir le faire.  
Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un contre sens d'un autrice trop nulle pour s'en apercevoir, mais bel et bien intentionnel. Parce que ce que Naraku tente de faire est ce que l'on appelle de l'auto persuasion. Parce qu'il n'assume pas du tout ce qu'Onigumo lui a transmis et qu'il cache derrière la violence, les manipulations et les plans foireux. Oui, je pense que Naraku ressent la même chose qu'Onigumo. Mais il est bien trop fier pour l'avouer. Ou plutôt bien trop bête pour le comprendre !

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Bon ben voilà. Un petit one-shot sans prétention, qui vous aura plu je l'espère, et qui sera mon dernier pour cette année 2007.  
Mais je serai de retour et plus productive que jamais (enfin je l'espère) pour la nouvelle année 2008 qui approche à grands pas.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de joyeuses fêtes et une excellente année 2008. Qu'elle vous soit faste, prospère et qu'elle puisse vous apporter tout le bonheur que vous désirez.

**_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Oh ! Et si en guise cadeau de Noël (il est déjà passé, mais c'est l'intention qui compte) vous me laissiez une petite review, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. n.n_


End file.
